Mr and Mrs Santa Claus
by comic-book-girl
Summary: Lilly tells a mall 'Santa' exactly what she wants for Christmas.  Little does she know that he's really Oliver. Christmas Loliver threeshot. R & R please.
1. Part 1

**Ok, if you've been reading my story Stranded Lovers, you're probably wondering why the heck I'm writing another story instead of updating that one. The answer is writer's block. I'm really sorry if you want me to update that. I'm working on it. I just don't like where it's going and I think I could have done a lot better job than I did. But i will finis it. i promise. But anyway, here's this Christmas Loliver story. It's a threeshot. Hope you like it.**

Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus

Part 1

Lilly sighed as she slowly made her way through the Malibu Mall. She was with her best friend, Miley and her visiting cousin, Hailey.

It was December and Christmas was just around the corner. Even though it was warm as could be in Malibu and didn't look much like Christmas _outside_, the inside of the mall looked like a winter wonderland. It was completely decked out in holiday decorations, red and green as far as the eye could see.

The girls were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Actually, Lilly was the one doing the shopping, or she was supposed to at least. Miley and Hailey had been finished since before Black Friday. Now normally the girls would have avoided the mall at this time of the month, considering the huge mobs of people killing each other for numerous gifts, but Lilly had begged them to go.

They weren't sure why though. She hadn't bought anything since they'd arrived there about two hours ago. She was just walking around either staring at her feet or out into space. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Lilly?" Miley asked, looking at her dazed friend beside her. "Earth to Lilly! Do you read me?"

"Huh?" Lilly exclaimed, snapping out of it. "What, Miley?"

"You begged us to come here and now you're not even shopping." Miley said, tripping over a random person hurrying by, carrying about six packages in their arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lilly said, staring at the ground. "I've just been, uh, thinking about some things."

"Like what?" Hailey asked, stepping into the conversation. "Thinking about a boy? Or is something bothering you?"

"What? No!" Lilly yelled, making people stare. "I'm not thinking about a boy and nothing is bothering me!"

"Fine." Hailey said. "Whatever."

Actually, something was bothering Lilly, something she hadn't told anyone. As much as she had tried not to admit it, she had fallen for her other best friend, Oliver, and fallen hard.

She wasn't exactly sure when these feelings had started, but now that they were there, she couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard she tried. She sighed again. She couldn't tell him. She was sure he didn't like her back. He never acted the least bit like it. All he did was fall head over heels for other girls, like Becca and Sarah. It was hopeless.

"So Lilly, since it doesn't seem like you're going to shop anytime soon, can we maybe go home now?" Miley asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Lilly said. She had only wanted to come in the first place because, at the mall, she could think about everything as she was walking, while actually looking like she was doing something constructive. Her mom always wanted her to be doing something constructive.

They turned around and headed in the direction of the door, although they had a long way to go, especially since it was pretty hard to walk with so many people around.

Lilly sighed for the third time. This Christmas didn't seem like it was going to be a very nice one.

-------------------

"No way!" Oliver yelled. "No way! Uh uh. Not gonna happen. Forget it."

"Oh, come on Sweetie." Mrs. Oken, pleaded. "I already said you'd do it."

"I'm sorry Mom, but there is no way that I'm dressing up as Santa at the mall."

"But Honey, think of the children!" Mrs. Oken continued.

"I am thinking. I'm thinking of a bunch of stupid, little spoiled brats, lined up in front of me so they can jump on my lap, pull my fake beard and spit in my face as they read me a mile long list of what they want for Christmas."

"Wow Oliver, that was very poetic." Mrs. Oken said sarcastically. "Oliver, it will only be for a few hours and I'll be right there working mall security in case you need anything. They even said they'd pay you."

Oliver mumbled complaints as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"But Mom, I've got things to do. I'm not finished Christmas shopping yet and I'm meeting up with Lilly and Miley later and Lilly wanted me to meet her cousin and…" Oliver whined taking a drink of Pepsi.

"Oliver, if you won't do it for the sake of being a good person, then at least do it for your family. This would be doing me a big favor and with the money you'll earn you can actually get _good_ Christmas presents for everyone this year. Please, let's not have a repeat of last year."

She sighed.

"I'll never forget the McDonald's coupon for frozen coffee you gave Grandma last year. It was plain despicable."

"Hey, she liked that, kind of, and so would a lot of people. But I guess you have a point. So… I'll do it, ok? Just stop with the guilt trip, please." Oliver said, sighing.

Mrs. Oken smiled.

"My work here is done." She said, dialing the number of the mall to tell them Oliver would be Santa.

Oliver rolled his eyes and headed out to the car.

**A/N: review please. Hope you like it so far.**


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Once they reached the mall, they had to drive around for ten minutes to find a parking space. Oliver couldn't believe how many people could be in one place at the same time.

They stepped inside and headed toward where 'Santa's' giant chair was set up. It was in the very middle of the mall. As they walked past it, he saw a long line of people waiting for Santa, well actually him, to come. Oliver sighed again. This was going to be very, uh, interesting.

His mother led him to the mall manager's office, where he was given a giant, red Santa suit.

"Uh, isn't this a little big?" Oliver asked, whining and looking down at the suit. "How am I supposed to fit into this?"

"Oh, we'll just shove some pillows in it and you'll look just like Santa Claus!" The manager yelled. "Now quit whining and put it on already! There's a huge line of people waiting for you!"

Oliver sighed,_ again_. Things were not going well and the stupid mall manager wasn't making things any better. The manager pushed him out his door.

Oliver went in the bathroom and changed into the suit. It was the baggiest thing he'd ever worn. It was even baggier than his Mike Stanley III disguise. He stuffed some pillows in it, that the manager had given him, like he had been told to. Then he put on the fake white beard and red hat. He looked in the mirror. He sighed. The things he did for his mother…

He walked out of the bathroom. The manager was standing there waiting for him.

"Hymph, about time." The manager mumbled, grabbing 'Santa's' arm and pulling him toward his office again.

"Now, here's what you do. You go over there and you sit in that chair. Then a kid comes up, you put them on your lap, and you ask what they want for Christmas. Then you give them a stupid candy cane out of that bag over there and send them on their way. Got that?"

"Uh, yeah, I think, Mr…. Uh, mall manager… dude." Oliver stuttered, trying to remember everything he had been instructed to do.

"Just call me Mr. Marshall, ok? Now just go already before everyone gets impatient!" Mr. Marshall loudly whispered. "Oh, and remember to talk in a deep voice."

Oliver rolled his eyes. How on Earth did he get himself into these things?

He slowly approached the area where at least fifty people were standing, all waiting for him.

He walked up the small steps to where the giant chair was and sat down. Kids squealed and jumped up and down.

"Look Mommy, it's Santa!" a little kid screamed. "I want to go first!"

"No Honey, we have to wait in line like everyone else." He heard their mother say.

Oliver sighed and yelled, "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" He felt stupid. If anyone he knew saw him doing this he'd be the laughing stock of the entire school.

The first little kid hopped up the stairs and plopped down on Oliver's lap. It was a little boy. He had black hair and was missing his two front teeth.

"_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth_." Oliver sang quietly to himself.

"What was that, Santa?" the little boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He replied in a deep voice. "So, what is your name, little boy?" He didn't think he sound very convincing.

"I'm Ben." The little boy said. "And for Christmas I want a giant laser gun that can wipe out the entire universe!!! It'll be all 'BANG!!! POW! You're dead!!' I'll be king of the world!"

"Just keep tellin' yourself that…" Oliver mumbled.

"What was that, Santa?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Um, I'll see what I can do. Here's a candy cane." Oliver replied.

The kid shrugged and hopped down.

Oliver sighed,_ again_.

_'One down, two million to go…' _He thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Lilly, are you sure you're ok?" Miley asked. "You're acting kind of strange."

"Yeah." Hailey continued. "You're usually all 'joy to the world' and stuff, being ecstatic about Christmas, but this year you're just kind of down in the dumps. You're not even laughing about anything anymore."

"I'm fine, Guys." Lilly said. "You have to believe me."

"I wish we could but you just don't seem like yourself."

Lilly sighed, _again_. Why wouldn't they just give her a break? She had to prove to them somehow that she was fine, even though she wasn't. Then they'd get off her back.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was 3:47 pm and Oliver had listened to exactly thirty-one kids blab on about what they wanted for Christmas. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Kids kept asking him questions that he didn't know the answers to, questions like, 'How do you visit all those kids in one night?' and 'How do you fit down the chimneys when your stomach is so big?' and 'How come Rudolph isn't included in everything? It's not fair!'

He was about to explode. He knew they meant well, but he had better things to do.

As a little girl told him what she wanted for Christmas, he started thinking about other things. He thought that now that he was getting paid for this he _would _have money to buy people nice gifts. He pretty much always got his friends better gifts than his family. He didn't mean to, but it was just easier to shop for his friends. Well, some of his friends. It was always easy to shop for Miley. He'd just get her a CD or something. But Lilly was different. He'd always tried to come up with something fantastic to give her, because they had been friends so long, but she somehow always managed to get him something better, something that involved more thought and caring than his did. He felt bad about it. He hadn't gotten her a really great gift since '98 when he baked her a giant chocolate chip cookie and written her name on it with icing.

But he wasn't five anymore and things weren't so simple. Every time he tried to make her something, it'd always turned out crummy. But he really cared about Lilly, and he wanted to get her something special.

"Santa…? Santa, are you listening to me?!" the little girl shouted.

"Oh, uh, of course I am, uh, Sweetie. I'll see what I can do." He said in his 'man voice' as he handed her a candy cane.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Whoa, look at this line to see Santa." Hailey exclaimed. "Don't you remember when we used to do that together, Lilly?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Good times…" Lilly replied, not paying much attention.

"You know Lilly…" Hailey said. "If you really weren't sad about anything you'd do something really fun."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sad and I will do something fun, if you'd just get off my back, would ya?" Lilly asked.

"Well then, I dare you to go sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

"What?" Lilly yelled, causing people to stare at her again. "No way!"

"Oh, come on Lilly. If you were _really_ in a good mood, you'd do it. It'd be funny and it would cheer you up."

"It would not." Lilly replied. "And I don't want to."

"Fine, then I guess we'll just keep bugging you about what's bothering you." Hailey said. "Right Miley?"

"Oh yeah." Miley said. "We'll keep asking and asking…"

"Ok ok!" Lilly yelled. "I'll do it. Just give me some space."

Miley and Hailey backed away and watched as Lilly walked over toward the line of kids.

Miley snickered.

"You're horrible." She said, laughing.

"I try." Hailey replied, smiling.

- - - - - - - - - -

Another kid hopped off Oliver's lap. He looked out into the crowd of people. The line was getting a lot smaller. He smiled. Maybe he'd get through this alive.

He continued to scan the line of people. Yes, he'd make it out of here. His heart jumped a beat when he saw Lilly waiting in line.

_'She couldn't be waiting in line to see Santa.' _He thought to himself. _'She'd never do something like that. Maybe she's taking some little kid. Yeah, that's it.'_

The line got shorter and shorter. Soon, Lilly was the next person in line. And there was no little kid with her.

He looked at her. She looked stressed out. He wondered why she was doing this in the first place and what was bothering her so much.

"Hey, what's that big girl doing here? She's too old to sit on Santa." A little boy said.

Lilly walked up the stairs toward Oliver. He couldn't let her recognize him. She'd never let him live it down. He wondered if he could talk deep enough so that she didn't realize that he was Santa, if his appearance didn't give it away already.

She approached him and sat down on his lap. Oliver's heart practically beat out of his chest. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid of being found out, or if he felt strange having Lilly sitting on top of him.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"Um, uh, what's your name little girl? I mean, girl. I mean--"

Lilly sighed.

"I'm Lilly." She said in a small voice.

"Well hello there, Lilly. That's a pretty name. What do you want for Christmas?" Oliver continued, in his deepened voice.

"Um, I want, uh…" Lilly stuttered.

Lilly didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt just plain awful. She loved Oliver and he would never know. And Miley and Hailey just gave her a hard time about the whole thing, bugging her about what was bothering her. She just wanted to tell someone, anyone. Maybe if she told 'Santa' it would make her feel better. He was just some stranger dressed up in a costume. Then she'd never see him again. She wondered why 'Santa' hadn't said anything about her age.

"Um, for Christmas I want, I want… Oliver."

"Well, that's sounds—what?" Oliver shouted, almost in his real voice.

He deepened his voice.

"Um, who—who's this 'Oliver' you speak of?"

"He's my best friend and I-I like him as more than a friend, a lot more. I, I love him, but I could never tell him that. He wouldn't feel the same way so, I don't know. I just felt like telling someone. So, I'm gonna go." Lilly said, getting up.

"W-wait." Oliver said, pulling her back down. "I-I have a feeling he feels the exact same way."

"How would you know that? You're just some stranger in a Santa costume." She said quietly.

"Because." Oliver replied. He pulled off his hat and beard. The remaining kids waiting in line gasped. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her.

It was wonderful. For those few seconds, nothing else in the world mattered. Everything felt perfect.

Lilly looked at him and smiled.

"Oliver, what-what are you doing here?"

"I had to fill in for someone." He said. Before he could finish explaining, he was interrupted by screaming kids.

"He's not Santa! That's an imposter! Get him! And the Mrs. Claus imposter too!" A little boy shouted.

All the children in line began pelting Oliver and Lilly with candy canes. Oliver jumped out of the giant chair and ran down the stairs pulling Lilly behind him.

Mr. Marshall stepped out of his office to see if Oliver was satisfying the children. The sight he saw wasn't exactly what he wanted to see.

Kids continued running through the mall throwing candy canes and other miscellaneous objects at Oliver and Lilly, yelling 'Santa imposter'.

"Oken! You're fired!" Mr. Marshall screamed.

Oliver ran into the bathroom and changed out of the rest of his Santa suit. Little boys followed him in and tried to kill him while little girls waited angrily outside the door and attacked Lilly.

Numerous people stopped and stared at the strangest sight anyone had seen in quite awhile. The whole time, overly stressed parents tried to round up their kids. It was a madhouse.

Miley and Hailey ran over and pulled three squirming little brats off of Lilly.

"Lilly, what the heck was that?" Hailey yelled, shocked by the whole thing.

"Why did you and Oliver kiss and why was Oliver dressed as Santa and--" Miley asked before getting interrupted.

Oliver's mother and other mall cops arrived and tried to calm the crowd of children and parents and anyone else who had gotten involved.

Oliver came out of the bathroom dressed as himself with three little boys jumping on him. One was on his shoulders and two were around his legs. The mall cops pried them off of him and guided them to their parents.

"Let's get out of here, Lilly." Oliver said, rubbing his head. "I can't take this anymore."

Lilly nodded and tried to keep herself from laughing.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and started running out of the mall before Mrs. Oken or anyone else could say another word.

"Bye Miley! Bye Hailey!" Lilly yelled as she ran.

"Yeah. Bye Lilly." Miley said, not bothering to yell. Lilly was already long gone.

Miley couldn't believe her best friends had kissed each other and then just ran off.

She looked around. The place was a mess. Broken candy canes lay scattered all over. Little kids were whining and screaming. Parents were flooding the manager's office yelling complaints.

"Let's get out of here." Miley said running out of the mall. Hailey followed her out.

- - - - - - - - - -

The um, 'event' made the local news. Apparently, news reporters had been doing a newscast for the holiday shopping season and had caught quite a lot of the it on camera.

Miley, Hailey, Lilly and Oliver sat on the couch at Oliver's house watching themselves on TV. It wasn't exactly their first choice for being on TV, but it was still interesting, although, they had been banned from the mall for a month. Luckily, Mrs. Oken had understood and hadn't punished Oliver, probably because it had been her idea in the first place.

Lilly turned to Oliver and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling.

"For getting me on TV, duh."

Everyone laughed.

Oliver tried to take it all in. Everything had happened so fast. But however it did happen didn't matter, because Lilly was his girlfriend. Lilly had made everything bad that had happened that day not seem so bad at all.

"And I thought this wasn't going to be a good Christmas…" Lilly said, smiling.

**A/N: Well, there ya have it. I hoped you liked it. I worked really hard on it and I hope it was actually worth it. Review please. Thanx.**

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


End file.
